


language explanations

by Rangerfan58



Series: Cybertronian foster child [10]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, メタルヒーローシリーズ | Metal Hero Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 16:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11513067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rangerfan58/pseuds/Rangerfan58





	language explanations

Julia was in the police station when suddenly Jiban came in with minor injuries and simply passed on a piece of paper to a fellow officer who then handed it to Julia since Jiban was technically blind at the moment and didn't see her, though he could sense her with their abilities he didn't want to trip over anything getting to her

*It's for you and it's in Cybertronian... _again_ *

*Okay thanks*

Julia reads it and then makes sure it's shredded

*Jiban, this remains between us until further notice*

*Family?*

*Nope,  _no one_  but the two of us*

*Three, Forland was there as well*

*He knows to keep a secret if told*

*Yeah told him I needed to talk with someone else first, he knows*

*Good*

*By the way, what is with you guys giving messages to each other in Cybertronian which the rest of us can't understand*

*Easy, it's because it's something that doesn't pertain to you and as such needs to remain between the two of us or it's information that we need to talk about between ourselves to decide if anyone else needs to know what we know. Look due to our unique situation we have to keep things secret, there's also the fact that we also have to know when and where to inform others of information that we have, thus the messages*

*How did Jiban even learn Cybertronian anyways?*

*That I don't know really, all I know is that one day I came to the station and he had a message for me in written Cybertronian, and then latter he spoke it which shocked my family since he was at the base at the time while I was in school doing other things*

*Fine keep your secrets, however try and speak Japanese around us unless you deem it necessary*

*Already done*

*Fine, then take care of the problem and then report back to me Jiban*

*Yes sir*

Fortunately the two talk and decide to get the family involved which settles the problem quickly, and the two also agree that Cybertronian in the station was emergency situations only if it was verbal communication, written notes between themselves were still able to be Cybertronian if they wanted it to be


End file.
